


Lost

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr, my writing, these two idiots in love, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos.

Dean held Cas against him, the angel a familiar warmth against him. Cas’ fingers were gripped into the fabric of his shirt almost painfully, but Dean didn’t have the heart - or energy - to tell him to let go.  

 

They’d been in that position - Dean’s back against the headboard, his shirt rucked up at the edge of his stomach, the hand that wasn’t gripped in Dean’s shirt lay flat on his waist. Cas’ face was pressed into his neck, his body tucked in between Dean’s legs.  

 

Dean’s arms were wrapped protectively around Cas, holding him close. One of his hands was moving up and down Cas’ back softly, and the other was buried in Cas’ hair.  

 

He kept murmuring little things under his breathe, and he would take little shuddering sobs, but Dean never - not once - felt wetness on his shirt. After what seemed forever, Cas moved his face to the side so his cheek was pressed against Dean’s chest, and he finally heard Cas speak clearly.  

 

“I could have lost you...”  his voice breaks, and for the first time since Dean walked into the bunker all bloodied and bruised, he understands why Cas had seemed so distressed. 

 

Because if Cas had been gone that long and then came back looking like he went through hell and back....Dean would hold Cas against him until He promised not to leave anymore. And Dean had a sneaking suspicion that was what Cas was gonna do. 

 

Dean pulled Cas - if possible - even closer against him. The ex-angel had waited in Dean for a week. He hasn’t know where Dean was, or if he had still been alive, but he had waited. 

 

“You haven’t lost me,” Dean murmured under his breath to Cas, his breath skittering across his angels skin - because he may have lost his grace, but he was still an angel to Dean no matter what. 

 

Cas shifted and Dean looked down, finding his face close to Cas’, and not finding anything in him wanting to pull away. “I thought you were dead,” he whispered, his finger tightening on Dean shirt so hard Dean thought it would rip. 

 

Dean reached up and cupped Cas’ cheek, trailing his fingers over his jaw, “I’m right here.” 

 

Cas nodded and relaxes under Deans hand, his eyes flutter shut and his head tilting into the touch. 

 

“Right here,” Dean repeated and leaned forward just a bit, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ crown. 

 

“I’m alive,” a kiss to his temple. 

 

“I promised you,” a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“I’ll always be here,” a kiss to his lips. 


End file.
